


Teasing is a 3-Player Game

by Lil_Smutier



Category: Penana 😂👌🏻
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Smutier/pseuds/Lil_Smutier
Summary: Sequel to ‘One-Up!’ But can also be read as a stand-alone :3
Relationships: Dark Hashi/Laito Akiyama, Dark Hashi/Yuma E. Mukami, Yuma E. Mukami/Laito Akiyama





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: Rumours - NEFFEX

The next few days were straight Hell.

Finals were over, and the group gathered round the school’s notice board to check their totals. Tears were shed from both happiness and fear of lashings; but overall everyone seemed to have done pretty well.

~

Dark headed back to her dorm, laying on the couch next to her bestfriend come childhood friend. “Sooo what now?” Light asked, stretching her long limbs until the joints popped and relaxed back into her place. A small shift in her the younger’s eyes pushed a laugh out of the Beta, “Fucking Hell, you’re insatiable! God only knows why you’re a Demon-Cat hybrid instead of a Bunny one.”

The Neko’s ears only twitched a little bit before a smile broke out on her face, “Ehhh I wouldn’t wanna ask God about that, if anyone..” she laughed, “Don’t worry I won’t need the dorm this time, after Kanato got kicked out, I can ask for Yuma’s.” Her friend nodded, shooing her out to do her business.

~

“Why’re you still in the library?” Laito chided playfully after finding his girlfriend camping out in the near empty room again. It was only the two Cats in there, leaving a peaceful silence to fall over them as the Delta settled down beside her in one of the chairs. The couple joked and shared silly, meaningless banter for a bit before Dark got up from where she was. Time to put my plan into action, she mused to herself.

Luckily, she put up a thought-blocker this time so her boyfriend couldn’t read her mind. Gently fiddling with the hem of her skirt she lifted it a little, exposing smooth, pale thighs that weren’t covered by the knee high socks she wore; leaving them bare. The taller swallowed slowly, already staring at the soft areas of flesh, feeling the thrill of getting caught affecting him as well as his Kitten perched herself onto his lap, chest to chest and a thigh on either side of his own. “U-um..babe?”

A non-commital hum answered him. “What’re you doing?” Technically, nothing? Dark smiled sweetly, words broadcasting into her boyfriend’s mind as she shifted forwards and back; once, twice; admiring the heated glare of her Delta as he growled lowly. Abruptly however, the girl got up and off his lap as if the whole ordeal had not happened. Laito groaned, tipping his head back in mock annoyance as his little lover just gave him blue balls. “Princess please?”

Dark smirked, a soft twitch in her lip, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Daddy?” She stated with faux innocence, but Laito wasn’t one to push, and just cocked his head to the side in quiet amusement. And with that, he watched as she left the library.

~

A soft knock on the door woke the sleeping Wolf. He got up, shuffling over lazily as he opened the door, “Dark..?” It wasn’t too late, maybe around late afternoon, so maybe she came over to say hi? The boy thought, so he didn’t pay much attention to her. “Hi Yuma!” Once his sleep-fog faded, the younger noticed that the shorter was overly excited over something...and then he took in her outfit. A sharp inhale then exhale escaped his lips as he took her in.

Her hair was down, tickling her shoulder blades, said shoulders being covered with a long sweater that ended in a flowy skirt with sleek, black knee-high socks to finish the look. Clearing his throat, the Beta questioned her warily, eyes sharp and calculating, “What’s up Dark..?” “Oh nothing! I just learnt something in the library and wanted to try it...if that’s okay with you..?” She pleaded, eyes widening and shining. Oh lord why couldn’t he say no to those kitty eyes?

“Okay.”

“Yay!”

Letting her in, the pair sat on Yuma’s couch, the Wolf patiently waiting to see what the girl was up to. To his surprise - or not? - , her hand hovered just above his now much more awake crotch, cock soon straining in anticipation of what she’d do next, but according to Dark’s plan, she just got up, walking to the door; leaving a stunned Yuma still seated on the couch. She walked behind him, short arms slinging over his shoulders into a loose hug and kissed the top of his hair. “Thanks Daddy.” She murmured softly, taking her time to let him turn around and reach over to her, a chaste kiss on her cheek. “N-No worries Dark.” He choked out, staring her down till her hand met the door knob. 

And off she went.


	2. Turning the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspo : Dirty Mind - 3OH!3

Later that evening, Dark sat peacefully in her room, thinking on new ways to tease her lovers. A mischievous smile laced her lips, an idea popping into her head again as she went to get dressed. This time however, her clothes were significantly more revealing : a simple pair of black panties and a lacy black bra. The Demon finished the look with a translucent kimono, draping it just nicely so that one end slipped off her shoulder.

Posing for a few short moments, she snapped some pictures, sending them off to the boys.

~

“Fucking fuck!” Laito groaned when the photos came in, knowing that his girlfriend was probably having her own fun, he called Yuma, breathing harshly into the phone, cock aching, but he knew that just jerking off wouldn’t be satisfactory. He could hear Yuma’s frustration filter back to him, “Dude what the fuck did we do to her?” The Cat hissed, “Nothing! She’s like that, likes to fucking tease the living shit out of us.” He listened closely, brown ears twisting at the near inaudible gasp from the other end of the phone, “Yuma?”

“Why don’t we give her a taste of her own medicine Hm?” Yuma offered.

“Ahh, I like the way you think.” Laito muttered, and the two got to planning.

~

The next day, Dark got up early, still wearing her outfit from last night’s ‘photoshoot’ she tossed on a simple sweater and some pants, going out into the living room to meet her roommate. “Morning Light!” “Morning!” Her bestie chirped back, bringing some food over for them to share. Once that was done, Dark picked up her handbag that she had gotten ready the night before, turning to her bestfriend, “Hey Light, any idea where Yuma and Lai would be?”

“It’s Saturday right? They should be at the gym” The latter responded, nodding her acknowledgment when her childhood friend nodded as a thank you; making her way over to the gym. When she got there, she was surprised to see that the boys had already started working out. It was only 8 too! She sighed, ignoring her own pudgy stomach as she waved a hello to them. “Hey babe!” “Good morning Dark!” They replied simultaneously, both eager to meet her.

“Hi!” The girl waved, going over to sit on one of the benches, watching the two work out like she usually did. She wouldn’t say it aloud, but she really did admire their strength. It wasn’t about the muscles to her; more like an inner strength if that made sense? Whatever. She continued watching carefully until they decided to take a water break. During that break, Yuma came over and sat next to her, an arm around her shoulder so he could side-pull her closer to him as his other hand settled on her thigh.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“What’re you thinking about Hm? Watching us with so much focus.” Yuma teased, knowing exactly why the girl was staring. He wanted to break that stubbornness, have her beg to be fucked by him....”A-Ah..nothing Yuma!” Dark stammered, immediately trying to shift away, but to no avail as the Wolf’s grip remained strong. That alone made the girl shiver in arousal. Dark wasn’t one to voice out her desires unless forced to, and even then it took a lot to get it out of her. 

“What’s wrong Dark? Can’t stop thinking about how easily we could pin you to the nearest wall and just fuck you? Maybe we could take turns, fill you to the brim, marking you all over?” The Beta whispered slowly, letting his voice do its work, the hand resting on her thigh danced higher and higher until they were at the waistline of her pants. Fingers dipped in and the Neko tried to bite back a whine, failing miserably. 

A part of the noise escaped, not going unnoticed by Laito, who took it as his cue to join in on the fun, he tucked his mouth nearby the girl’s right ear, a low rumble whispering in her ear, “Come on Princess, just ask for what you want and we’ll give it to you..” as if to punctuate his point, the speaker nipped his lover’s earlobe, enjoying the shaky gasp that managed to slip through. “Plus,” he continued slyly, “it’ll be good payback for all the shit you pulled on us yesterday.” 

Although her mouth stayed shut, Dark’s hips were rutting forwards in short bursts without her control. Her body purred and jolted against Yuma’s fingers, the boy not having to move them on his own anyhow. “Come on Dark, be a good little slut for Daddy and ask us for it.” He coaxed darkly, fingers slipping from her warmth. The girl whined louder this time, thighs shaking as she desperately tried to regain her control, but to no avail. “D-Daddy..” Both boys looked at her, arousal-levels flying higher and higher at the sight and sound of their little tease falling apart.

“Yes Princess?”

“I..I want..fuck me..?”

“What’s the magic word Princess?” Laito taunted further, grabbing her chin and making her look him in the eyes although she still looked anywhere but, “..Please Daddy..?” A sharp nod was all she got; but it was enough as the trio got up and headed back to Yuma’s dorm.


	3. Win-Win Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspo : Flesh - Simon Curtis

As soon as the door to Yuma’s private room swung shut, it was locked and Dark was shoved onto the bed roughly. “You had your fun Princess? Liked having our eyes on you for the whole day? Now it’s our turn.” Laito stated menacingly, enjoying the subtle flush on the Omega’s cheeks as she nodded, “Am sorry Daddy..” she pouted, bottom lip jutting out.

“It’s okay Love, you were just having fun.” Laito smiled, heart warming gently when she beamed back at him. The youngest came closer, “But..that doesn’t mean you aren’t going to be punished Dark.” Yuma chuckled, watching as her eyes widened with great interest. “Okay Daddy!” She scooted higher onto the bed, till her back met the head board as she waited patiently for what to do next.

“Wanna undress for us?”

Another nod. The eldest shuffled to her knees on the mattress, slipping out of her top and bottoms before looking at the two males who were also in the midst of undressing. A soft ‘ahem’ caught their attention and their breaths caught. “Shit..you’re still wearing it??” Yuma questioned, breaking the silence first in his own curiosity. Dark nodded with a shy laugh, “Went right to sleep after.” Receiving twin nods in return.

Once everyone was naked, the trio arranged themselves comfortably, with Yuma behind Dark and Laito in front this time. Lightly, the Delta brushed a finger through the girl’s hair, tucking a loose strand behind her ear and kissing her forehead. “Just a little overstimulation okay? Use your safe word if you need to.” Blushing a soft pink, the girl nodded, “Okay Daddy!” Satisfied, the hands were back on her, two on her shoulders and two on her thighs.

Smoothly, both pairs of hands moved in, cold air cooling the path left by them, ending with Laito’s around her neck and Yuma’s at her inner thighs. Gently, the boy coaxed then open, fingers dragging across her cunt with feather like touches causing her to squirm and shudder at the attention. “Shh..it’s okay.” The Wolf sighed, moving a free hand to pet her hair kindly. When he noticed she had calmed down, he sunk a finger into her cunt, thrusting in and out slowly. Taking his time now, one finger turned into two, then three.

The thrusts sped up, both Delta and Beta groaning, growling and purring at their lover’s moans and whines as she grew closer and closer to her end. “D-Daddy!~ Can..Can I-“ “Yes Love, cum for us.” And on that command, a full body shiver wracked through her as she came once. Panting shallowly, a tired smile lifted her lips and her eyes dropped to half-mast at the sensations.

“She’s so pretty..” Yuma murmured subconsciously, moving to lay her down on her back. “Yeah, she is..I don’t know why she keeps saying she isn’t.” Laito agreed, moving to stand in between her open legs. “Colour, Princess?” It took Dark a moment to register the question, let alone reply, “Gr..Green..” she slurred. “Good girl, my little Princess.” Laito praised, pulling gently at her ankles, lifting the and slowly thrusting into her.

After giving her a moment to adjust, the Delta picked up his pace, pulling in and out until she was whining again. A soft, comforting purr vibrates through both Cats as Yuma slowly jerked himself to the sight of them, a shiver running through him as he saw the girl’s hips jolt in sharp beats before dropping back down. Laito’s head dropped back, feeling his girlfriend get even tighter and warmer if possible.

“O-oh fffuck..!” The taller groaned, finishing in her and pulling out. “Shit..Princess you’re so sexy..” Laito mumbled, still sex-high and floaty. Dark didn’t respond with more than a higher pitched moan. “Laito can I..?” Yuma asked, breaking him out of his daze, “..yeah. Don’t worry, she likes it rough.” He winked cheekily, watching how the boy’s cheeks lit up as well. Taking the Delta’s position, he too pushed in, a sharp gasp breaking his voice as she clenched around him.

“Colour? Babe?” Laito’s clear voice cut through the Omega’s haze as she whispered softly, “..Green..Daddy~” “Hm..?” Yuma hummed, gaze warm and comforting. Dark was quiet, face getting redder and redder, “Princess, you need to ask me if you want something..” the Wolf pushed carefully, waiting for a response as he slowed his movements. “...want you..to wreck me...please..?” Both boys threw their heads back, Yuma groaning out his response as he immediately picked up a near animalistic pace. “Fuck..fuck!” The younger cursed, already nearing his climax after being on the edge for so long.

“Gonna fucking destroy you..fuck. Make you beg for us...fucking hell..”

And like that, it was over for Dark again as she came for the final time that night, vision nearly blacking out at the exertion. Yuma moaned, a deep, drawn-out sound as he too came, finishing in the small Omega with a shudder.

Pulling out, he rested on a chair nearby the bed, watching Laito walk over to the girl, who was nearly falling asleep. “Sweetheart..? Are you with us?” He asked quietly, stroking his palm over her cheek, the Cat shifted a little, looking at him with sleepiness evident in her features, “Am okay..sleepy.” “Okay Love, go sleep, tomorrow we’ll get you cleaned up okay?” A soft grumble left her, and Yuma got up, concerned, “Dark?? Laito?” Laito turned to him, a smile on his face, “She’s in subspace right now, won’t respond to much.”

Yuma nodded, that would be a thought for another day, for now, they slept off, and dealt with the aftermath the next morning.


End file.
